


I Won't Lie

by rlbelliboni



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos fanfiction, Angry Calum, Angst, Band Break Up, Cashton, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insomnia, M/M, Michael and Luke and mentioned, No Smut, Positive ending, Post-Band, Sad, depressive!calum, positive ashton, small depression, supportive!ashton, too many scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashton knew Calum was having a hard time with insomnia, and that for some reason the younger boy simply stopped being as happy as he was. Things were getting bad since the band’s break up, and the only person who seemed to still hurt from that was Calum.<br/>None of the four boys actually knew why the band was splitting up, but they felt like it was the right thing to do. It's not like people stopped going to their concerts, they just couldn't be in another tour. Being away from home, the tons of hours spent on flights, and the constant fights was enough to make the four boys put an end to their dreams."</p><p>or the one where Calum is having trouble sleeping, and Ashton helps him. And they both realise they like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milecgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/gifts).



Ashton’s phone was ringing, again. It was Five past three and He just wanted a good night of sleep. But the person calling him had other thoughts about that.  
Ashton grabbed his phone from the nightstand to see sixteen missed calls from Calum. Well, fuck. He dialed back, getting nervous when the voicemail message started to play. He tried again. After three other calls, Calum picked up with a shaky voice and a whisper  
“Hey Ash...”  
Taking a deep breath the younger boy started talking  
“I’m sorry for being persistent, I couldn’t sleep…”

Ashton knew Calum was having a hard time with insomnia, and that for some reason the younger boy simply stopped being as happy as he was. Things were getting bad since the band’s break up, and the only person who seemed to still hurt from that was Calum.  
None of the four boys actually knew why the band was splitting up, but they felt like it was the right thing to do. It's not like people stopped going to their concerts, they just couldn't be in another tour. Being away from home, the tons of hours spent on flights, and the constant fights was enough to make the four boys put an end to their dreams. 

Ashton sighed, he knew that he couldn't just say something to the other boy to relief him from the pain he was feeling and let him have some rest. He knew that Calum had given up of other dreams in order to pursue this one dream that could only come true if he had his friends. 

"It's okay Cal, how you're feeling?" He couldn't hide his concern.  
"I'm tired Ash... More than ever" the tattooed boy answered, he sounded tired, lost, and desperate. He was so desperate.  
Calum felt like he had lost part of his soul when Luke moved to England and Michael vanished from the face of Earth. The only person he had was Ash. And he loved him for that.

"Give me ten minutes Cal. I'm coming over." He hangs up not listening if he could or couldn't go.  
And after ten exact minutes Ashton was at Calum's doorstep, not even bothering to ring the bell and using the key Calum gave him after months of convincing him that it was just for moments like these. 

Ashton did his way to the dark haired boy's room, finding him sitting on his bed, looking through some "old pictures" that were scattered around the bed.  
Knocking on the door to make his presence known, Ash took the small steps until he could join Calum. 

"What did we do wrong?" The boy asked, letting small tears roll their way down his cheeks  
"We had everything. Everything..."  
Ashton couldn't dare to stop the boy, he felt like if he did, the boy would start keeping everything for himself again, and that wasn't the result Ashton was aiming.  
Calum looked like he hasn't slept in days, he had dark circles around his eyes, and Ashton could swear he got skinnier than he already was. 

"Cal... Don't do that to yourself" He felt his own tears.  
"I gave all I had and more Ash! That's unfair!" Calum was getting angry and was letting all his frustration out. Why he was the only one who seemed upset about the whole situation? Why none of the other boys at least gave him an explanation?  
"How can you guys just pretend it was nothing?! I get new messages everyday of old fans and new fans wanting a fair reason for the split-up and I have no answer Ash! I don't know what do with myself now!" Calum wasn't screaming, his voice was a low whisper, and Ashton knew he had a fair share on the other boy's anger, when the whole situation became too much between the four teens Ashton just stood aside and took their decision as the right one. 

~~~

It was the beginning of the morning when Ashton woke up. He didn't know exactly at what time he and Calum blacked out.  
It's been a few months that Ashton hasn’t seen Calum so peaceful.  
As the other boy slept Ashton watched him, he did that sometimes.  
And most of these times were after Calum had a breakdown. He could see that the other boy didn't hide his pain; he wanted people to know that he was hurt; he wanted people to know that he still cared. 

And Ashton thought that Calum was the bravest of all them to admit that. He along with Michael and Luke just moved on, letting the past in the past, but Calum was still fighting with teeth and claws, even if that meant sleepless nights and tragic amount of hours crying. 

The sleeping boy started to wake up, and Ashton felt a sting in his heart, gasping when he heard Calum mumbling his name. What was the other boy dreaming? Was he happier in his dreams? Was he dreaming with him? Ashton hoped so.  
After a few more turns, the boy finally started opening his eyes, dark meeting hazel ones.  
Calum greeted Ashton with a small smile and a raspy good morning. 

~~~

Two weeks after that night Calum gave in to Ashton's invitations for a road trip. He didn't want to know where they were going, but he was going with Ashton and that was already enough to take him out of his house.  
“You’ll Love that place Cal!”  
Ashton’s voice was loud and full of excitement, the boy was radiating happiness and Calum loved every second of it.  
“Please define ‘that place’ Ash, you kind of left me in the dark” his voice was healthier, confident, and he could only thank Ashton for being there when he most needed him.  
Calum couldn’t see that everything Ashton was doing was because he loved him. Not only as a friend. After all the stupid fights the band had, after all the tears he shared, after all the names Calum cursed Ashton and everyone around them, he was still there. Ashton was always there. And they were going to a place Calum doesn’t know, but most of the time it was like that, he would only follow Ashton, because he knew that Ashton wouldn’t have the heart for hurting him, it wasn’t something he’d do. 

“Just sit back and enjoy the view Cal, and shut up for once please” the hazel eyed boy said in a mocking tone, trying to have the younger boy to relax a bit for a change.  
A few hours later, Ashton woke Calum, the view was amazing. They were by the foot of a mountain. Of course Ashton would bring him here.  
“C’mon now Sleeping Beauty, we have a mountain to climb”  
According to Ashton, there wasn’t a better thing to do than climbing a mountain. It makes you think about other things than your problems, and focus on something more important, like surviving. It makes you feel alive.  
Calum groaned, the weather wasn’t the best for climbing a mountain, it was cold, but there was still sun, he pulled his backpack from the back seat and pulled over his shoulder. Ashton did the same, smiling to Calum all the time.

~~~ 

They walked for what it seemed an eternity, and Calum was already complaining, saying that the air was too thin and he couldn’t breathe.  
Ashton gave him a sympathetically look and explained how the air wasn’t ‘too thin’ and how Calum was just out of shape.

“Can we at least rest a bit? Please, Ash, my lungs are burning” he said panting.  
Calum was admiring the view before him, when Ashton sat beside him. 

“This is beautiful, isn’t it? It makes you think…” Ashton trailed of, looking to the trees and letting his eyes close to feel the warmth of the sun.  
Calum took a deep breath, the older brother was right; the place was indeed beautiful, full of life and quiet. Calum felt peace build a good feeling inside him, being there with Ashton, in a marvelous place. He was happy, but there was something else. He tried to ignore it for the last weeks, but he just couldn’t anymore, he couldn’t ignore that he loved when Ashton randomly appeared in his house claiming his own was boring and he rather do nothing in Calum’s house than his own, he couldn’t ignore how he felt little butterflies whenever he would wake up to the sound of Ashton singing, or the butterflies he had whenever he was with Ashton.  
“I love you.” Calum said in a small whisper, eyes closed, like he was talking with himself, forgetting that the older boy was in an arm’s reach.  
When Calum opened his eyes, Ashton was deeply staring him, like he was trying to figure it out if the other boy was actually talking with him, his heart racing like it was about to explode.  
“W-what?” he asked, his voice was low, he was so afraid the other boy would just shrug it off, he wanted Calum to mean those words.  
Calum thought about saying he was just thinking out loud, but it would be so unfair to Ashton, the only one that stood by his side when things got too rough. He couldn’t lie to him, he had to be true and admit his feelings, and he had to let the other boy know.

“I love you” he repeated, louder than he expected, not trusting his voice to be steady. Ashton smiled at him. Calum took the opportunity and did the only thing he could do at the moment: tell Ashton everything he was feeling. 

“Ash, I know this is kind of weird, but it’s the truth, and you know I love you, I won’t lie, if I had to choose someone to be with forever, it would be-“ Calum words were cut-off by soft lips.

Ashton’s lips were soft and moved perfectly against Calum’s, exploring every bit of the other’s boy mouth.  
“I love you too” he said breathless, bringing his hands to hold Calum’s face close to his, their forehead touching as they breathed each other’s scent.  
They sat there for a moment, before the position was too uncomfortable.  
Ashton got up and reached a hand to help Calum.  
And Calum realized once again, that it was always like this, he would make horrible mistakes, he would fall and feel small, and Ashton would forgive him, he would be the one that would always bring Calum back to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there little noodles, first of all thank you if you read everything, i know this is short and the end is crappy. The tittle is from a song called I Won't Lie by GoRadio. Please excuse the many grammar mistakes, i'm sorry if this suck, please don't hate me if i ruined everything (i kinda keep forgetting the main plot of my ideas so it everything gets confusing and i'm aware of that and i apologize), again, thank you for reading <3


End file.
